The Omen
by Matthew Midoriya
Summary: Simba is informed that Kopa Kiara's brother was stillborn, thus accepts an exchange with a puppy born in contemporanera identical to her without telling Nala which believes that the puppy is really his son. Soon, however, strange deaths occur around the puppy that is apparently normal.
1. A Sad Message

It was the night in the bush but the Rock of Kings could not breathe air quiet.

Simba kept going back and forth throughout the Pride without stopping a second, as if he were crazy and felt that something should have gone wrong for strength.

"Sire, please calm down is almost an hour going up and down!" Zazu said worriedly watching Simba appeared to be crazy.

"I can not Zazu are too rough and then if something does not work? And if? And if? And if?...".

Simba could not think of anything else, when suddenly he saw a black figure was coming towards him with a cold stare and penetrating.

The moon illuminated the figure turned out to be a baboon, but it was not at all Rafiki indeed, he was gloomy and put restlessness.

"Follow me," said the lion turning and walking forward without stopping the pass.

Simba unquestioningly followed him and the two once the two were far from Pride Rock, settled under a tree and the baboon stopped taking a seat on a rock while Simba looked at him quizzically.

"Who are you?".

"I bring terrible news my King, as you know Nala his wife gave birth to two children and wonderful little puppies is a male and a female, but ...".

Simba's face was painted a grimace of terror.

"But what? CONTINUE! ".

"Unfortunately, I regret to inform you that the male was born dead."

At those words, the world seemed to collapse on him to Simba and began to land with their feet on the head, weeping, as he said "No! No! No! "Repeatedly failing to think of anything else, except the pain.

After a few moments of pure sadness, she looked up to the baboon.

"And Kiara is still alive?".

"It is she's alive."

"Nala knows nothing of the death of the boy?".

"No we have buried you do not know who died and I came here because I want her to propose a remedy to this tragedy."

"A remedy? What is about?".

"Gilmore has just now given birth to a male cub identical to the dead but she died in childbirth, then I had considered the idea of entrusting this puppy to her and grow like his own son."

Simba thought for a moment, had a thousand questions in my head and did not know what to do.

"You think about it! His wife will be happy to know that he is not dead and that will also have a son as she wished, and then can not let a little helpless puppy without even their parents, as if she refuses to take him we should ... ".

"NO! That no!".

"So what decides?".

With tears in his eyes Simba shook hands with the baboon.

"It is very welcome."

"Great and now go home, his wife and daughter with his new puppy are waiting and one last thing."

"Yes?".

"Do not give a name to the puppy already has one, is called Mapepo behest of his natural mother."

Mapepo ... that name Simba disturbed for a few seconds, making him a shiver down my spine, but did not think much and began to run toward the cliff even though he had heard that name before.

While the lion away, on the face of the baboon he was painted a sinister smile and disappeared into the dark of the night as they had come.

Once arrived to the Rock, Simba came into the cave where Nala was nursing two kittens.

"Simba watch them are beautiful," said the lioness as she licked the head to two cubs but Simba looked cautiously the male cub, being well aware that it was his son and was in a sense "fear" of the puppy from the apparently innocent.

"Did you already made a name?" Asked Simba Nala which was completely taken by the two puppies regardless of anything else.

"We'll call Kiara as she decided but he still does not know."

"I've got it the name, call Mapepo".

Nala looked a little disturbed by that name but accepted it and Simba sat beside her, holding strong as they both fell asleep with the baby unaware of the horror that awaited Simba and all the Pride Lands.

Corner author

Surely all of you have seen the movie The Omen 1976. Well with this fanfiction I want to show how this can happen in terms of Simba and the others. I hope you enjoy and see you at the next chapter!


	2. Look Deadly

A month passed since that night mysterious and Simba had tried to forget everything that had happened, but it seemed impossible given that the lion every night, had frightening nightmares about Mapepo that puppy innocent-looking but that seemed to hide a dark secret that Simba could not understand.

Kiara and Mapepo growing happily and was approaching the day of their birthday, needless to say that the two puppies were overjoyed.

"Mom! Mom! We can go for a ride over there? Please we want to see that there is on the border of the Pride Lands! "Kiara asked looking forward to racing.

"Okay, but do not stray too and come here right away without leaving the borders."

"Thank you!".

The two cubs ran to the bush like two arrows, while Nala watched the happy and ignoring the whole truth about Mapepo.

Kiara and Mapepo arrived near the border where there was a stream and stopped to drink, when Mapepo approached the border to see what was over as if it were fascinated by everything.

"Hey brother back!" Shouted Kiara who had noticed that the puppy raising his head was about to cross the border.

"Have I want to see what's on the other side, you come too! There nothing will happen if we go only a few steps further. "

"But mom and dad will get angry a lot."

Mapepo took Kiara to the leg and dragged him across the border where there was a large and desolate valley filled with skeletons.

Kiara was trembling with fear as his eyes were twinkling Mapepo wonder.

"Beautiful ... this must be the famous cemetery of the elephants that I heard from the elders of the board of the cliff."

"But how do you like this place? I find it scary! Please go away! ".

"Okay sister if you really want us to go."

As they were returning back they were blocked by a roar and Kiara frightened, looked around quickly with Mapepo although the latter did not seem frightened indeed, was roaring with anger.

Heard footsteps and turned in that direction he saw a hyena that barred his way, with open jaws and in attack.

"But who do we have here? But you are the sons of the king! Just as well! Our message will reach Simba once you will have eaten, Simba will understand the serious mistake that has made moving away from the Pride Lands! "He growled the hyena ready to jump on to the two puppies Mapepo but was not at all afraid, indeed was roaring again with more intensity.

"But look how brave our little king here ahahaah!" Laughed the hyena.

He had never done.

Suddenly the hyena stopped laughing and began to back more and more, while his eyes were forming the fear and terror purest seemed to have seen hell observing eyes Mapepo while the latter was slowly approaching, causing a look of terror on the face of the hyena.

Kiara clung to Mapepo quizzically.

"But what's going on?" Asked the brother who never took his eyes off the hyena.

"He's afraid watch it" hissed Mapepo Kiara while the latter watched the hyena who was so frightened that he began to tremble and he seemed to faint at any moment.

"OUT OF THE WAY!".

Mapepo just uttered these words, the hyena screamed and ran away voluntarily going to a rock.

Kiara was increasingly frightened, wondering what was going on and a few seconds later, he saw the hyena crashing against the rock and smashing his skull and splattering blood everywhere Kiara screamed with fright embracing Mapepo that covered her eyes and strangely it was not in the least frightened by what had just happened, it was just a little shaken but nothing more.

The two lions escaped immediately from that cursed place and returned to Pride Rock, but they did not know that as they were going to the cemetery, another cub had seen it all.

Once at the cliff, Nala noticed immediately that Kiara was very shaken and he was terrified in his eyes but did not want to tell what had happened, while Mapepo was very quiet although concerned about her sister and held her tightly then Kiara found the courage to speak but he did not say much.

"How did you do?" He asked his brother who looked at her quizzically.

"I do not know," he replied Mapepo and took her to their cave soothingly.

The days passed and finally the long awaited birthday came and everyone was over the moon, Nala was happy more than ever and even Simba had forgotten that day all his concerns thinking only play with the puppies even though every time he approached Mapepo felt his body stiffen at the sight of that puppy, did not know why but he felt that there was as dark and negative energy coming from him and came closer with a sense of caution though Mapepo proved very affectionate with him.

"Simba is wonderful! Looks like a good time but I wonder why unlike Kiara, Mapepo not have any friends in the bush. "

"I do not know Nala but all puppies I've seen have told me that they feel upset and scared to stay close to him, I find it ridiculous."

Nala found it hard to believe those words but Simba was very serious.

Mapepo was playing quietly with Kiara, when a lioness came Wazi elderly member of the board of a cliff with sternly.

"Hey, stop it! Are you making too much noise and disturb the advice! I understand this is your birthday, but we are dealing with very serious matters, "he said the lioness and Kiara apologized immediately but Mapepo stared straight at me with an expression angry and rebellious, doing completely block Wazi that has been solidly intensely for a few seconds, He abandoned his stern expression that was replaced by a happy and walked to the top of the cliff without a word.

All the advice you were wondering where she was the old lioness and the cubs were still playing and Simba had gone to control the situation in the meeting room.

"How is it going?".

"We stopped because we can not find Wazi! He was here just now! "He said an elderly lion Simba and was looking around with a questioning added, when suddenly he heard Nala call with a voice of concern and headed straight to her.

"NALA! WHAT HAPPENS?".

"Look up there!".

Simba looked up at the sky and saw Wazi on top of the cliff he was going to jump.

"HEY! MAPEPO! I LOVE YOU! LOOK AT ME! I DO JUST FOR YOU! "Shouted Wazi and then still smiling, plunged below smashing to the ground amid the cries of Kiara and the shock of Nala and Simba ran immediately to take the two puppies and take them away from there covering his eyes do not let him see the carcass of Wazi around which had formed a pool of blood.

Later the body of the old lioness was moved and cleaned up the pool of blood on the orders of Simba, who was staring at the day when there would be the burial of the poor lioness.

Kiara and Mapepo had calmed but they were still very shaken especially Kiara could not even believe what I had seen a few hours before it finally fell asleep with his brother in the arms of Nala and finally felt quiet too.

The sun was setting on the savannah and Simba was watching the sun go down more and more until it disappears on the horizon, wondering and asking questions about what was Mapepo have happened when he heard a voice call that came from behind a rock.

"Who is there?".

"Come sir please!" Said the voice and Simba came up seeing that it was an old lion.

"Who are you?".

"My name is Siri and a former board member, I know that now is probably not a good time but you must listen to me please."

"What did you say to me?".

"The truth of Mapepo!".


	3. Kovu

The words of lion struck very Simba who sought a secluded spot where the two could talk and walked away from the cliff, going to settle a few meters away further.

"Here I do not hear anyone dare tell me what I should say."

"The Simba'm warning you do not know what really hides the puppy but I do it on the night he was born I witnessed the birth."

Simba would not however reveal the lion had taken Mapepo through that exchange with the baboon mysterious, so he tried to stay out in part by the speech.

"He saw his mother? She intends to Nala. "

"I saw the mother."

"It is she talking about Nala."

"THE MOTHER!".

"Oh but really should stop with this farce! I did not bring here to hear these dramatized! "Simba growled while he was leaving but Siri grabbed a leg locking.

"MOTHER WAS A JACKAL".

Simba stopped and observe with a questioning face and scared at the same time the old lion that was very serious.

"What did he say sorry?".

"I saw it! I was there and I do not know what happened next but I know that a monster came in your family, and his daughter Kiara Simba is in danger! ".

"Stop saying nonsense! Kiara in danger? What are you saying? ".

"Please believe me I'm not telling lies! His daughter Kiara in great danger! Mapepo not a puppy normal like everyone else and one of the things that put more anxiety, are the eyes! His gaze is empty and cold, there is a thread of emotion nor pity in her eyes and give off an evil power that you can not imagine. "

Simba was beginning to lose patience and roared ferociously.

"I DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN TO THIS ABSURD LEGENDS! SHE SAID THAT MY DAUGHTER RUNS A SERIOUS DANGER! SPEAK! ".

Siri lowered his head.

"As you noted between Mapepo and Kiara it is a very unhealthy relationship that goes far beyond the brother-sister relationship right?".

"Well I lately I had not noticed this but what does?".

"He will corrupt Kiara grabbing his side and when it is large enough will get rid of anyone who tries to stop his grip on power, since its main objective is the throne and will not hesitate to kill anyone preventing him to climb, or who discovers the its true nature and whether his plan will succeed his reign will be a dark realm and without hope nor life, ruining the Pride Lands. "

Simba was speechless in front of that sentence, it seemed absurd.

"Now my plays Simba's daughter is in danger, all of us are in danger that puppy is a spirit of darkness in the world and there is enough blood to satisfy it! When I saw it the first time I saw a puppy but I saw the Devil! Believe me!".

"ENOUGH!" He shouted Simba but Siri did not want to let him go.

"NO PLEASE THE MI LISTEN! For now, only her daughter is in danger, but with the passage of time, the target of Mapepo will own Nala and when will kill her and you will have everything they need and the power necessary ... he will kill you too Simba! ".

"I've heard and you listen to me now! I never want to see you again around my family, go where he pleases but no longer to bother with these legends silly "and said that Simba was gone.

"Pray the kings of the past! Ask for advice! Only they can protect it! "Cried Siri but Simba had already turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the night that it was dropped.

Siri was about to leave when he heard a strong wind that intensified more and more while the trees were shaking like crazy to the passage of the wind and the grass was flying more than ever, it seemed that he had swallowed the old lion from one moment to ' another.

"I have to run! I have to run! He knows that I have informed Simba! KNOW IT! "He said to himself Siri and was about to run away when he turned and lightning struck a tree and a branch on fire was about to fall on to the lion that moved quickly and ran as he had never run in his life with the absolute terror in her eyes, she ran without looking back even once while the wind was increasingly fierce.

Lightning lit up the sky, they were very close and Siri still ran fast as he could but damn that wind did not seem to want to let him go when he finally arrived at the border was blocked by lightning that burned the grass around blocking the passage and was forced to return back since the fire advancing with a speed out of the ordinary.

Siri arrived at Pride Rock and was exhausted but wanted to save and tried to enter the boardroom but as soon as he arrived he found the front door sealed with anger we collided trying in every way to get it over him, lightning He struck a rocky outcrop pointed that fell down from the top of the cliff and stabbed him in the chest.

The body was found a few hours later and was totally shocked by Simba and had removed the corpse before the puppies see him.

"Did you know him?" Asked Nala covering his eyes at the sight of the corpse as he was led away.

"It is there I spoke a few hours before it's all so absurd! What a horrible end. "

"Simba, but what's going on?".

"I do not know Nala."

Mapepo had heard all peering though he had been stripped from Nala to get out of the cave and went to report everything to Kiara, who could not believe it and was more and more frightened.

"But why is this happening?" Asked the brother with tears in his eyes and the latter embraced reassuring.

"I do not know but do not worry, I'm here to protect you I will not let anything happen to you Kiara" said Kiara Mapepo as he shook him and it did not notice that he had formed a sinister grin on the face of Mapepo.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Mapepo and Kiara had grown and were now adolescents, Mapepo had learned to hunt unlike Kiara that he was still learning and Simba was teaching him every day and did not worry about anything now since the last period after the previous deaths were horrible It was serene and happy.

But the truth would soon come to light, she could not stay hidden forever in the eyes of all.

One day, Simba was, as usual, doing the rounds of patrolling the Pride Lands to check that all was well, when he saw a dark lion that was coming towards him cautiously.

"Who are you?" Cried Simba.

"You are Simba?".

"It's me who wants me?".

"My name is Kovu and I was looking for, are an exile."

"Then you can not stay here! Get back across the border. "

"Wait, let me first talk since it is a lot 'you I'm trying to tell you something important about Mapepo! I know the truth. "

"Now stop! Siri also claimed to know the truth but told only nonsense of silly legends of evil spirits and other crap. "

"I HAVE SENT ME SIRI!".

Simba stopped and looked better Kovu which was very serious.

"I have sent you?".

"Yes! A few years ago I was just a puppy but I saw clearly what Mapepo could do! Led a hyena suicide with only the strength of the eye, I saw it because I was there! That lion is not like us is not normal! I swear I'm not lying, I told everything to Syrians who came to warn you but then died of an accident but said there was no disgrace, Mapepo killed him! "Shouted Kovu.

Simba could read the sincerity in his eyes and decided to trust.

"Okay you feel awful lot has happened to the Rock but although I am skeptical about all this, and I will confess, I want to get some light on this story and since you grew up in these hostile lands will know some more of us, all right you have the my confidence, "said Simba laying his paw on to Kovu.

"Thanks Simba and if this story will end well I hope, I humbly ask you to join the herd."

"No! This is yet to be discussed, however, come with me to the Rock that is where you'll be until we resolve this matter but will keep an eye know this, then at the end I will see what to do. "

"Okay, follow me but now I want to show you something."

Simba Kovu followed in the cemetery of the elephants and two lions stood atop a rocky outcrop.

"What are we doing here?".

"Look! That's what's left of the hyena who committed suicide a few years ago, "said Kovu indicating a decaying corpse of a hyena just below them.

Simba covered his nose and turned around as the show and especially the stench emanating from the corpse, were nauseous and almost vomited.

"I was very disturbed by the amount of terror that I saw in the eyes of the hyena a few years ago but then I was just a puppy was normal that I was scared, even still today when I look at those eyes filled with terror I still wonder what he saw in the hyena look Mapepo "Kovu said lowering his head to not watch the gruesome spectacle before them.

"He will kill again we have to stop it!" He said again before Kovu that Simba was even more incredulous and confused, so the two lions moved away from that cursed place and returned to the Rock but during the journey, Simba stopped a moment to stare at the ground.

"Hey you take Simba?".

"I kept it hidden from everyone even Nala but now the time has come to tell you that at least! Mapepo not really my son! My son was born dead so at least they told me and I did an exchange with another identical puppy born in a few hours earlier by a unknown mother died in childbirth, "Simba said through tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? Surely then who you exchanged it must have been a messenger of the devil, then the first thing to do to know the truth is to find the natural mother of Mapepo, just so we'll have a idea of the situation and I think that if you own the unknown He swapped Mapepo did so because it is a sign of misfortune, of the fall of the Pride Lands. "

"Listen Kovu I do not believe these absurd legends you know!".

"Not even I believed initially Simba but growing in this land I've learned that anything is possible!" And said these words, the two continued to walk towards the cliff and when they arrived, Kovu made immediately aware of any other especially Kiara .

"Who is he Daddy?".

"He is Kovu help me investigate the strange events that happened a few years ago and he's here with us."

"But Dad thought you had given up those horrible deaths."

"No Kiara I spoke with the council and we have reopened the case."

Kiara snorted and stood by Kovu, was somewhat amused by his presence and felt happy that he was there and all of a sudden came Mapepo attracted by the buzz that they were all doing.

As soon as he arrived Mapepo his eyes crossed with that of Kovu but both looks were not reassuring and a few seconds there was a lot of tension between the two but then after that Kiara had explained to Mapepo who was Kovu and why he was there, on the face of Mapepo he formed a grimace of anger and immediately after the lion walked away.

"Let him be my brother is like that, sooner or later you'll get used to," he said cheerfully Kiara before going behind Mapepo.

"Okay Kovu begin our investigation?".

"It Simba" said Kovu and two lions prepared to solve the mystery that seemed impossible to believe it was real.


	4. Cemetary

Kovu and Simba headed for the tree under which that night, took the deal with the baboon mysterious and decided to start their research from there.

"It was below that a few years ago that being proposed you exchange?".

"It is right here and then once closed the deal, that individual has disappeared into thin air without a trace."

"Did you see the direction in which it disappeared?".

"I do not know I turned quickly only once and it seems that disappeared near here."

The two began to look around the place but they found nothing at the beginning and Simba was more and more hopeless, when after several minutes of searching Kovu noticed something.

"Look here!" Shouted Kovu and Simba came to get a better look and noticed that there were marks on the ground that led somewhere.

"Kovu feel it's been years although few but they are gone and I do not think these signs will lead to something."

Kovu without listening to Simba, followed the signs carefully, and brought it before the tree and looking better, you could see cracks and points deep in the ground underneath the tree which was very weird and started to inspect Kovu the best land, while Simba was wondering what he was doing the lion dark.

Far from there Mapepo meanwhile was running chased by Kiara that eventually managed to block it.

"Let me go!".

"No, wait! What's gotten into you? Why did you run off like that? ".

"That Kovu not like, I'm sure that will give us a lot of mange! And then I saw that you like it? ".

"No, but what you say is only that makes me laugh around here, I like his presence."

Mapepo snorted and Kiara invited to hunt to bring home dinner and so the two launched immediately in the enterprise.

Meanwhile Kovu was still trying to understand what the tree hiding while Simba watched in disbelief.

"From there it is nothing coming out of there."

But a few seconds later, after inspecting Kovu for good racing to try to move a boulder that stood near the point concerned.

"Help me!" Said Simba and the latter helped him move the boulder and soon managed to move it, the earth shook and opened a passage under the tree.

"I told you there was something!" Said Kovu and Simba entered the gallery with damp and dark but after a short time, they glimpsed a light at the end of the gallery and hurried to join her but soon repented of having done so because the show that they found themselves in front, he was creepy and Simba turned away while spewing Kovu could hardly believe his eyes.

Before them there were many skeletons nearly a hundred scattered around the room and at the end there was one that Simba immediately recognized, it was just that baboon mysterious with which he made the deal.

"It is he I recognize but who knows what could have happened," he said Simba observing the skeleton of the baboon and was called a moment Kovu because he had found a strange engraving on a wall in that room.

"Look, here's an incision can understand its meaning?".

"You do you do?".

"I'm trying".

The engraving was a puppy identical to Mapepo and in fact he could just be a comet streaking across the night sky, while immediately after the incision showed Mapepo now an adult who reigned over the cliff with the entire savannah around who knelt in front he and the background was blood red.

Simba was distressed that recording and quickly looked away, still could not believe it when Kovu no longer had any doubt and turned to Simba that it was still very shaken.

"Simba hears but on the night of the exchange, have you seen a comet?".

"Come to think of it there was a comet darted over the cliff, I was there I saw it well even if for a few seconds, but I saw her."

"That comet in my opinion was to symbolize the birth of Mapepo and engraving later meant the kingdom that he will create when it has all the power he needs, there is no other explanation Simba I know it's absurd but we have to believe! ".

Simba continued to be confused but had to accept the reality, however strange and absurd could be no denying that after all he had had some suspicion of Mapepo from the beginning, especially for his name was to symbolize something he had already heard it not remember what.

"However we have not come to anything, since we do not know where to find the birth mother of Mapepo saw that our little friend here can not talk" he said Kovu indicating the skeleton of the baboon mysterious.

"We can ask Rafiki he always knows everything."

"Rafiki? And who would that be? ".

"Another baboon very wise and great friend of my father, maybe he knows something! Let's go! ".

The two came out of that room and once outside, they headed for the big tree where they hoped to find Rafiki and it was right there.

"Rafiki! Come down for a moment I have to ask you something very important. "

Rafiki came down the tree with a smile and always unbearable that stick in his hands.

"Hey what can I do for you Simba?".

"Listen to me and Kovu are on the trail of a place that perhaps you know, you're wiser and elder of this area and I'm sure you know something."

"What kind of place are you talking about?".

"Do you know if there's a place to bring the ... uh ..." stammered that Simba could not explain well, so Kovu took Rafiki and brought it into the room where she showed him the engraving and the baboon, was very shaken by what he saw and he turned quickly away.

"I'm sure you know something! Please it is very important! "Shouted Kovu Rafiki that without turning around, wrote a name on a piece of sharp rock on the ground and showed it to the two lions.

NOBODY

Kovu and Simba observed that written perplexed and Rafiki finally spoke.

"It is a cemetery located in the Land Of No One, south of here, but it is far enough to reach, is there that is the natural mother of Mapepo" Rafiki said, his voice low.

"But how do you know?".

"Kovu is that your name is not it? I know because I had read in the scriptures this omen that would happen with a comet that would mark the birth of this puppy called Mapepo, did not know when it happened at the end and there is a long time, all the renegades and strangers are buried in that cemetery that I told you and I know that the natural mother of Mapepo is there. "

Rafiki said these words he left the room and went back to his tree, while Kovu and Simba decided to go to the cemetery despite the sun was coming.

The Rock while Kiara in Mapepo had returned with dinner and prepared to eat.

"Here this antelope is all for us, Mapepo took it at once is a hunter killer but where is daddy?" Asked Kiara Nala as he looked around to see if he saw Simba but no trace.

"Your father and Kovu still have not returned, and I confess I am a bit 'worried about them somewhere will be, the sun went down and it is now evening I hope does not happen is nothing."

"No do not worry I know dad and I have never seen a lion tougher than he will pull through and even Kovu it seems pretty smart!".

"Tell the truth, do you like it? Did you see what a fine young man is? ".

"From Mom!" Kiara laughed while Mapepo looked toward the horizon with a look bleak and sinister and angry expression on his face, as if he already knew where they were Simba and Kovu and they were looking for.

It was now late in the evening when the two lions arrived at the cemetery, looking at once the place where he could be buried the natural mother of Mapepo and sifted around the cemetery, when Simba finally spotted a boulder with an incision and along with Kovu went there to read but the writing was in Latin.

"Can you translate Kovu?".

"No I do not know that language must be Latin, but I've never heard of."

"Neither do I wait here but there is a name ... Mapepo! And there is also its symbol as what we saw on the incision in that room. "

"It is true and it is also stained with blood, there is no doubt this is the tomb of the mother of natural Mapepo! Force me out to open it. "

They did not realize that as they tried to open the tomb, someone or something better was watching him, and a light wind began to blow in the cemetery.

"Kovu I confess I am disturbed by what we find here."

"Well we'll never know until we open it! Up ahead we're almost there. "

The two had almost opened the tomb and the moonlight was already spreading within it, illuminating its content and just the two lions were opened throughout the tomb ...

"OH MY GOD!".

"A JACKAL".

Simba and Kovu turned quickly away both the smell and what they saw inside the tomb, in fact, Siri had not lied, and a skeleton of a jackal was inside the damn grave before the eyes of the two lions, who left immediately go stone that covered the tomb and fell within the same crushing the skeleton, while Simba departed immediately to vomit and Kovu slumped beside a tree to recover from what he had just seen.

A deafening lightning brightened the cemetery and immediately fell silent on it that was interrupted by Simba when he noticed a grave beside him with the symbol of another puppy but was not covered in blood and the lion immediately rushed there.

"Simba! What's the matter? ".

"My puppy! My son is here! My own son is buried here! I feel it! "He shouted Simba as he tried to open the tomb as if he were crazy.

"Simba even if it is too late."

"Maybe it's alive! Must be alive! "She shouted Simba with tears in his eyes.

"Simba is not possible in any way that is alive!" Shouted Kovu, but Simba was like crazy and tried to open the damn grave with the help of Kovu.

As they were about to open the tomb, the wind suddenly increased more its intensity and lightning returned most deafening first to light up the sky.

"Come here we are!" He shouted Simba finally managing to open the tomb.

What they found there before he left speechless.

A skeleton of a baby with his skull split at one point was in there.

"They killed him ... he was killed when he was born, he was not born dead have killed them ... I have lied ... was not dead ... it was born alive and they have killed him!" Simba said as tears streamed down his face and She abandoned to a desperate cry while pounding his fists on the ground.

Kovu lowered his head as a tear streaked face.

"How would you have called?" He asked suddenly Simba.

"I would have called Kopa ..." Simba said weakly while the tears would not stop down.

"I'm very sorry," he said putting his paw on Kovu that Simba, who rolled his eyes streaming with tears from the ground and stared at those Kovu intensely noting that his were destroyed by the pain but also gave him a non knew of protective and affectionate that made him somehow feel better and hugged Kovu.

"Thank you".

"I did nothing figured" Kovu said, his voice low but warm and reassuring.

"Now do you believe?".

"Yes".

The two lions broke away from the embrace and decided they had to go right back to the Rock but while they were leaving, Kovu suddenly stopped.

"Hey what's up?".

"Stand still, do not move! Someone's watching ... "Kovu said softly.

Simba did not move for no reason and meanwhile Kovu was preparing.

"As soon as I tell you to run as hard as you can."

Simba nodded and got ready.

...

"NOW !" he shouted Kovu that at the same time, kicked back by throwing the earth in the face of who or what they were watching two lions and ran with all the strength he had to the exit of the cemetery and leaped, came from that hellish place and the last thing that Simba had seen while he turned for a nanosecond to observe as he ran, were two red eyes intense as blood which set the two lions and nothing else.

The two ran well to the Rock as fast as they could, now that they knew everything.


	5. Fatal Dream

Simba and Kovu ran at breakneck speed on the way to Pride Rock, but now it was late night and it was harder to see now.

"We must make haste! He knows that we have been there! KNOW IT! "He shouted Kovu Simba while the two were running and the latter, hastened up with all his strength and before long would come home.

The Rock in the meantime everyone now had fallen asleep, except that Mapepo not wait the appropriate time to get a free pass and in fact as soon as he noticed that everyone was asleep, quietly walked beside Nala sleeping blissfully and a sinister grin formed on his face.

He would do what he wanted to do for years, finally it was time and there was no time to wait knew Kovu and Simba had been at the cemetery, and they discovered the whole truth, they were coming back to him and he knew it.

He mapepo unsheathed claws and was ready to cut the throat of Nala, and after he would escape with Kiara and would hide in the place where he quietly designed around his return and his conquest of the throne, and especially killing Simba Kovu and he knew since the first time I had seen that it would bring only mange and mange.

His eyes glowed in the dark as he was Mapepo to cut but suddenly he heard someone approaching and hid at once, in fact a few seconds after Kovu and Simba with a leap entered the cave and awoke immediately Nala unaware of what was happening.

"Nala! Nala! Wake up early now! ".

"Simba! Kovu! But who are you going? ".

"Quickly tell me immediately where Mapepo!".

"He's sleeping in there but why?" Kept asking confused while Nala Kovu immediately went to check but returned soon after and shook his head.

"No side is not there! Will run away knew that we were coming for him. "

"In what sense you were coming for him? Will you tell me? "Shouted Nala confused.

Simba then had their backs to the wall and could no longer deny the face of that situation, so with the nose down Nala explained the whole truth to that at that moment he wanted to scream, wanted to vent, was beside himself, but above all it was furious to know that the son she thought was his, not only it was not but it was also a spirit of darkness and that Kiara was in danger, all this made her burst into tears and hugged Simba but basically she now wanted to fight since Kopa had been torn, wanted at least Kiara was saved and in fact ran to look for her but could not find it.

Kiara fact she woke up to the commotion and hiding, had heard all the discussion and was completely shocked knowing that brother affectionate but also very disturbing and left, it really was a spirit of darkness and in fact knew immediately that she would be his next target and ran away from the cliff when she saw him coming, because he hid himself.

Kiara was running off the cliff to try to get away as possible from Mapepo but soon began to increase the pace, he heard his name called and saw turning Mapepo staring at her with an incredulous look confused and almost wondering why she was running away from him, even if he knew the reason.

"Kiara! Stop! Wait! "Shouted Mapepo but the lioness did not want to stop and then the lion stood before him, locking it.

"Kiara! Why are you running from me? ".

"LEAVE ME! GET OUT! ".

"Kiara wait! But what's wrong? ".

"I heard everything! You're not normal! You are not my brother! Get out you're a demon! Now I understand all those deaths, they said they were accidental, but in reality it was you! Did you kill them all because you were going to find or had already found out who you were, or just for fun! Get away from me! "He shouted while still running Kiara Mapepo tried to calm her but without success.

"You are my sister! You are! "He shouted Mapepo but Kiara screamed not to be.

Kiara stumbled as he ran and fell to the ground, so Mapepo came up even more but she still tried to get away.

"Kiara! I beg you stop! ".

"Noooooooooo!".

"Kiara! I love you!".

"It's not true! You want me to use it only for your goals, you want to just kill! You killed your mother! ".

"No! Nala is not my mother. "

"FROM A JACKAL! HERE'S HOW YOU WERE BORN! "Kiara suddenly shouted with all the strength I had.

Mapepo remained silent in the face of those words, before the truth that had even reached the ears of Kiara and her expression changed becoming more dark and disturbing.

"Yes! A picture of a wonderful power! I'm the prince of darkness! "He said suddenly in front of the lion Kiara that was increasingly frightened.

"Come with me Kiara! I will take you with me and I will be together forever! We rule the Pride Lands together and you'll be my wife! "Said Mapepo lengthening the leg towards Kiara but the latter in front of those words, was no longer scared and fear had turned into anger, he would not kill his father and his mother and he could not implement his plan.

"No," said Kiara pulling a clawed paw stretched to the former brother and passed him running in the direction of the cliff, looking determined.

Mapepo licked the blood out of the wound to the leg and now his eyes were dark and headed straight Kiara.

"Kiara".

Kiara stopped and turned to Mapepo.

"Look at Kiara."

Mapepo Kiara stared straight at me with a look angry.

"I'm asking you for the last time! Come with me!".

Kiara roared and shook his head.

Before yet another refusal, the expression of Mapepo grew somber as he continued to stare intently at the former sister and meanwhile his eyes now glowed a deep red as blood in the dark of night, and still did not break away from Kiara.

Kiara suddenly began to feel strange and feel a sharp pain in the head and all over his body as if it were on fire and at that point, the Mapepo intentions were clear: he would kill her as he had done with the others, he would kill her without pity but she could not let that happen and despite the terrible pain he felt, tried to resist but it was too much to bear and Mapepo Kiara was stunned that she was still alive despite the hellish pain that soon would have to give her death.

Kiara beside himself with grief tried to calm down even though it seemed impossible but in the end he managed to control himself and turned his gaze to Mapepo who was incredulous face of that reaction.

"It is not possible! Kiara can resist my eyes! "He repeated constantly Mapepo incredulous that Kiara was still alive, when at one point Kiara turned his attention fully on Mapepo and with one click jumped on him stopping to look deadly and now felt free pain.

The two lions fought fiercely while they were on the ground, Kiara was struggling as he had never done in his life, he had to stop Mapepo she had!

After a brief struggle Mapepo Kiara grabbed by the neck and he flung his head against a tree smashing the skull but the lioness broke free from the wall and quickly bit his lion sinking your teeth and the latter cried out in pain but it was a scream scary, it looked like a cry of a beast and once broke off off Kiara was going to attack her again but was interrupted by a roar.

Mapepo turned and saw Simba and Kovu who were running toward him and hit him with a leap Simba knocking him away from Kiara and headed toward him.

"Kiara's all right?" Asked Kovu worried the lioness after a tense moment he opened his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where is father?" Cried Kiara and turning saw Simba running meet Mapepo to attack.

"No Daddy! Careful is a monster! Attentive to the eye! "He shouted as soon as Kiara and Simba was near Mapepo, the latter assumed the guise of Kopa and Simba stopped immediately.

"No! Simba is an illusion! "Shouted Kovu, but Simba was already holding out a paw on the illusion of his late son to stroke but when Mapepo thought of deceiving him, Simba wounded him with a shot to the face by blurring the illusion that vanished in showing Mapepo his real appearance and the latter roared in anger.

"Your tricks do not work with me anymore!" Roared Simba Mapepo who found himself with no way out and also Nala came to block his way.

"You lied to us all these years! Who are you really? "She cried Nala and on the face of Mapepo painted himself a grin.

"I am the prince of darkness and bring chaos here in the Pride Lands with my empire!" He shouted Mapepo and anger Simba was immense, there was a lot of tension between everyone.

Suddenly the sky lit up with lightning and one fell right next to Kiara and Kovu and set fire to the grass nearby.

"Take cover!" He shouted Simba but in the meantime the fire had surrounded himself with laughter of Mapepo.

Simba being trapped not want to surrender and tried to go for broke.

To the astonishment of Mapepo, Simba after taking a nice run he jumped the ring of fire that kept him imprisoned and fell in open jaws and claws unsheathed Mapepo to him and after a brief scuffle between the two, Simba was launched against a tree and lost knowledge as a strong storm broke out that put out the fire.

"Simba! Simba! Can you hear me? "She cried Kovu Simba and trying to awaken after a few seconds, the latter opened his eyes to the great joy of Kovu.

"Do not worry about me, I'm fine, but where are Nala and Kiara?".

"They are good here," he said Kovu and Simba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daddy look!" Cried Kiara indicating blood stains.

"Then I've hurt before," cried Nala.

"Soon we follow the tracks and you stay here."

"Do not even mentioned we come with you and Kovu."

"Try to understand Nala not want to lose it do you Kiara."

But the two lionesses insisted so much that in the end they ran behind the two lions who followed the trail of blood.

Mapepo kept running and went to a place across the border, where he penetrated into a cave and a lioness stepped from the shadows.

"You're back already? What happened?".

"Those bastards have discovered the truth but I have nothing to worry about, kill him one by one!" He shouted with a grin as Mapepo placed by the lioness.

"Bravo and I will give you a hand! Together we rule the Pride Lands. "

"I wanted to govern with that slut Kiara but I wanted to follow! Too bad for her! He will die with her parents and Kovu. "

As soon as he heard that name the lioness stared.

"Thing? Kovu is with them? It is not possible!".

"Yes I do!".

"Damn! I always knew that it was not suitable for the task that I have given to you, but no matter! Next we are going to kill them! "Said the lioness but was stopped by Mapepo.

"Hey what's wrong? We're going to kill them. "

Mapepo still did not answer and the lioness was beginning to lose patience.

...

"I do not need you any more!".

The lioness did not have time to say or do anything, that he found the claws of Mapepo that pierced the stomach from side to side while with a look of horror, wondering what all this.

"You should be careful what you wish for!" He replied with a grin Mapepo leaving it on the floor in agony.

"It was my dream ... my vengeance ..." he said weakly lioness before he closed his eyes forever.

Shortly after Simba and Kovu arrived at the grotto along with Kiara and Nala but when they entered, they found Mapepo but only the corpse of the lion and when they saw who he was, the faces of Simba and Kovu became gloomy.

"ZIRA".

"MOM!".

Simba and Kovu could not believe their eyes, behind this whole thing was just Zira was absurd.

"But yes now he explains everything!" Kovu said suddenly.

"Explain yourself!" Shouted Simba.

"When I was a puppy, she wanted to train me and turn me into a bloodthirsty beast to dominate the Pride Lands, but I did not want to stay any way, so I ran away from home but she did not care much and remember it was pretty much obsessed with this something so much that sometimes I heard about a prediction that was going to happen and that is the birth of Mapepo with the arrival of a comet and here everything is linked to the events that happened up to now. "

"So you're saying that she killed Kopa Mapepo and replace it with?".

"It must have been just her there is no doubt, sent her the baboon to get you to do the exchange, and then it will also have killed because he did not need more than likely, she's always been very ruthless I remember I loved I actually considered only as an object to use, even for this I ran away from home and I did just fine, "he said Kovu observing the corpse of Zira.

"His dream and desire for power led her to become a victim of your plan and I think it was right to kill Mapepo" Simba said, turning away.

"Hey look at this!" Said Kiara observing a wall where some symbols were engraved in Swahili and Simba observing for a few seconds, immediately she understood everything.

"That's where I remembered hearing him! Mapepo in Swahili means DEMON! "He shouted Simba under the gaze of all terrified.

"We have to move! I know where it is! "Cried Kovu and all came out of that cave headed to the Rock of Kings, as he was already making weakly morning.


	6. Last Stand

Simba and Kovu ran faster than ever, was all day and all night running around looking for a solution, and now could not possibly fail or would be the end for all.

Nala Kiara and followed the two lions faster they could but Simba and Kovu were even faster, had to stop Mapepo or now or never.

"My son my Kopa!" He kept repeating Simba with tears streaming down his face as he ran.

"Do not worry I will avenge together!" Said Kovu giving greater strength and Simba stopped crying and with a look much more decisive as to Kovu, the pace quickened even now were almost there while the sky was clearing more and more and was coming in the morning.

Mapepo was the cliff and saw him coming from afar, while a grin formed on her face as she watched him arrive.

"Very well, you've been waiting for!" And said this, he ran and hid while the group had arrived at the foot of the cliff.

"Let's split!" Shouted Simba and all rushed in different directions looking for Mapepo.

Kovu and Simba were very cautious while inspecting every corner looking for Mapepo but at some point, Kovu stopped when he saw a lioness that was familiar.

"Vitani!" Kovu cried when he saw her with a leg dripping with blood.

"But you're hurt."

"Kovu help me I can not move!".

Kovu immediately thought it was an illusion Mapepo but it was so true and real there in front of him, it seemed impossible that it was only a vision as he approached her.

"Do not worry now I'm there but what happened?".

"When you left home, Mom has become increasingly violent and then when I had the chance I ran away I also was horrible! That lion Mapepo wanted to abuse me! "Vitani said, crying and clinging to Kovu.

"Now you have nothing to fear I'm there! Nuka but where is it? ".

"Mom has fed to hyenas."

Kovu's eyes widened and a look of horror came over his face as he was still holding his sister, reassuring her that now he would never have left but while the two were still embraced, Kovu heard a roar from behind and a cry.

"KOVU! CAREFUL! "He shouted Simba coming from behind and snapped his neck with a bound Vitani, separating it from Kovu that Simba was shocked by what he had just done.

"NOOOOOO! Why? Why?".

"Be quiet and watch."

Kovu turned his gaze but looked away immediately, she noticed that her sister was not just an illusion as initially suspected but was also dead, his stomach open on one side.

"I Will Avenge You! If it's the last thing I do! "He said Kovu clutching Simba meanwhile, also came and Nala Kiara who had not found anything unfortunately.

"WARNING!" Nala suddenly shouted when he saw a large boulder that rolled down the slope, doing to immediately put away the team just in time, and when the boulder came down, Mapepo stepped out of hiding and went to see if the group was but was overwhelmed when he realized that there were no bodies, Simba came out suddenly from a passage in which he was holed up with the atria jumped on him and knocking him to the ground.

"MURDERESS!" Simba shouted in anger as he held to the ground Mapepo that pushed him away with a powerful kick and attacked him with a rock wall pinning.

"AND NOW? WHAT I WANT TO DO? MI HOW WOULD YOU KILL YOU KILLED MY KOPA? ".

"I did not kill him but was Zira!" Shouted Mapepo Simba that roared in anger, he should imagine.

"But a helpless puppy with that courage could? What lioness RACE WAS TO BE? "Simba shouted in a fit of despair.

"A crazy! A complete crazy and in fact died at the hands of his own plan, I killed her with joy and without any remorse but basically a sacrifice was needed I had seen the face of your puppy when she has ... "but did not have time Mapepo to finish the sentence that Simba with a force unheard broke free from the grip and jumped on him knocking him down again.

Mapepo rejected him again, not before he caught a clawed in the face that began to bleed profusely and as he was about to attack again Simba, was blocked by Kovu who hit him again and Mapepo seeing himself cornered, he tried to run away but Kiara Nala and the They barred the way so with no way out, ran up the hill that led to the top of the cliff chased by Simba and Kovu.

At the top was no way out and was soon joined by Simba and Kovu.

"Very well, and now? Next come forward! "Shouted Mapepo while behind him was a cowardly drawing his sharp claw.

"I Do not fear! Next! ".

"Leave it to me! My sister cries and Kopa and also all those who have killed Mapepo! "Shouted Kovu ready to launch the attack and Mapepo laughing was ready with the claw.

Kovu pounced on Mapepo which, with a snap impressive quell'artiglio escaped and tried to cut his throat but managed only to wound him deeply in the leg while Kovu shouted to the excruciating pain.

"COWARD!" He shouted Simba leaping on him and after a brief struggle between the two, Simba was quicker and managed to bite Mapepo that shouting in pain and was staggering with another clawed by Simba, was falling on deaf ears but he grabbed the tail of Simba with the intention to drag down.

"Simba!" Shouted Kovu with that momentum, he managed to grab Simba just in time Mapepo but did not want to let go and Kovu was giving but fortunately, Kiara and Nala arrived now to hold it but still Mapepo never gave up and tried to drag with Simba Simba when he unsheathed claws of the hind legs and with a shot at him, seriously wounded eyes cursed Mapepo that the terrible pain let go and fell flat smashing to the ground.

Simba was pulled over by Kovu and two lionesses and was exhausted but had finally avenged Kopa.

"Kopa your soul is free, I avenged my son!" Simba said weakly before kick a tear of joy and so did Kovu aware that her sister had been avenged.

"Kovu asked me if at the end of this story, you would do join us remember?".

"Yes sure!".

Simba held out his paw to Kovu who took it with great joy.

"Welcome to the family!" She said with a warm smile and Simba Kovu hugged him happy and also with great happiness and Kiara Nala as the sun was rising, illuminating the Pride Lands and the players are ready to start a new life together.

Corner author

So here we are at the end was hard but finally Simba and Kovu have managed to solve this situation, this was one of my literary version of the film The Omen with the Lion King tell me if you liked or what you think of us and we caught the next fanfiction!


End file.
